This invention relates to an aqueous coating composition comprising oxazoline compounds.
U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0165428 discloses use of acrylic polymers containing polymerized hydrophilic monomer units as open-time extenders for latex paints. However, this reference does not disclose the compounds described in the present application or their use in latex paints as open-time extenders.